Secret Love Hunter Bradley LS
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: Hunter, Blake and Sapphire have been friends for the longest time. But after a certain night at the ninja academy, everything changes. *not the best description, sorry* may involve other ranger characters
1. Sapphire

name: Sapphire Smith

Alias: Lightning Serpent, Dragon

birthday: January 22

age: 17

Height: 5'8

Weight: 132lbs

eye color: blue

hair color: Dirty Blonde

body piercings/tattoos: ears, belly button and nose

Hometown: Angel Grove

childhood hero(s): Aunt and Uncle's (past/veteran rangers)

current location: Reefside with Uncle Tommy

friend(s): Hunter and Blake

mother/relationship: unknown (died after sapphire was born)

father/relationship: Jackson smith / biological father (deceased)

School: reefside high school

Drives: Purple Ninja Kawasaki Motorcycle

relationship status: taken by Kyle

Work: Waitress

Likes: motocross, martial arts, dancing, dark colors, some light and neon colors, (will learn others throughout story)

Other: Goes to the lightning ninja academy, other ranger powers but limited, dogs named satan (pure black german shepherd) and luna (white and silver husky)


	2. Prologue

No One's P.O.V.

Hunter, Blake, and Sapphire have been friends and treated each other like siblings since they first met. They have their ups and downs with each other every now and then like most with this type of relationship do. One day…. Oh wait let me introduce the little family here.

Hunter Bradley; a blonde blue eyed boy who is the oldest of the 3 (by a few months). Adoptive older brother to Blake Bradley. Loves the color crimson and goes to the Thunder Ninja Academy.

Blake Bradley; a black and brown eyed boy who is in the middle of the 3. Adoptive younger brother to Hunter Bradley. Loves the color navy and goes to the Thunder Ninja Academy.

And finally, Sapphire Smith; a dirty blonde, blue eyed girl who is the youngest of the 3. Friend/sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley. Loves the color purple and goes to the Lightning Ninja Academy.

Little secret that the brothers don't know is that she's a ninja, and she doesn't know that they are ninjas. Also their ninja schools ABSOLUTELY HATE each other.

Let's get back to the story….

One day a certain ninja goes to the opposing ninja school to retrieve something, a fight breaks out, secrets are revealed, and a friendship possibly destroyed.

The whole story begins next…..


	3. Chapter 1

Sapphire's P.O.V.

I was walkng through the forest to get to the ninja academy, I threw off my civilian clothes so I was in my ninja garb and went through the portal and saw Sensei Yamada.

"Sapphire I have a little mission for you." He said

"What is it Sensei?" I asked

"I need you to get something that was stolen from me years ago and you are the best student I have trained to be perfect for the job."

I nodded and listened.

*Night time*

I was in a tree that overlooked the Thunder Ninja Academy, I scooped out for any guards; saw none, quickly and skillfully but quiet I hopped down the tree and over the wall that separated inside the school from the outside. I made my way to the headmaster's quarters, and slipped inside as I quickly and quietly went through his stuff to find what I was looking for but put everything back so no one knew I was there.

I heard the floor creak outside the door, I noticed that the window was open and went out through there and pulled myself up so I was above the window. I heard the door open and several pair of footsteps were heard. I heard them talking then silence, I quirked and eyebrow at no one but myself. I felt myself fly through the air and searing pain in my back as I was grabbed back inside and thrown across the room hitting the wall. I landed on the floor slouched as I heard footsteps come closer, I looked up and saw 2 Thunder Ninjas and their senesi. They stood in front of their sensei protectively, their sensei held a scroll that belonged to the Lightning Ninja Academy.

I don't know who started it but us ninja students started fighting in his office, but it quickly ended when all 3 of us went flying backwards and sprawled on the floor out of breath and holding our hurting body parts.

I started coughing and felt something come up, I went on my hands and knees and quickly pulled the part that was covering my mouth down and spit out blood.

"Sapphire?!" I heard 2 voices say

I looked over as I could feel blood coming out of the side of my mouth, the ninjas went wide eyed and took theirs off.

"Hunter? Blake?" I said I looked at them with disbelief and vice versa

:You three know each other?" Sensei Omino asked

We all nodded, I shakily got up but landed back on the ground due to a coughing fit. I noticed the scroll, I looked sadly at Hunter and Blake.

"I'm sorry, please forgive, but I have to do what my sensei told me to do." I said

I bolted up and grabbed the scroll and ninja streaked out of there, and back to the academy.

I knocked on Sensei Yamada's door, he opened it and saw me, he led me inside and sat me in one of his chairs.

I handed the scroll to him with a sad face, he took notice.

"What's wrong Sapphire?" He asked

"I fought against 2 thunder ninjas, and ive been friends with them as long as I can remember. But that relationship is probably out the window now after what just happened." I said as a tear ran down my face.

He looked at me sadly,

"I'm sorry about that Sapphire." he said apolgetically

My friendship with Hunter and Blake…...


	4. Chapter 2

Sapphire's P.O.V.

*2 weeks ago*

I ran out out of the academy slightly limping with some freaky foot soldiers chasing after me. I made it through the portal and ninja streaked to the thunder ninja academy to make sure Hunter and Blake were okay. After our little battle our relationship has been a little rocky and some hurtful things were said, even though they told me not to come to their school again for any reason I still did, I made it through their portal and went to the entrance.

I saw that the school was gone too, I looked around for Hunter and Blake.

"HUNTER! BLAKE!" I shouted silently praying that they would hear me and say something but all I got was nothing.

I felt tears come to my eyes and roll down my cheeks, as I kept praying and looking around moving debri and rubble, every now then shouting their names.

*Present Day*

I went to the town square in Blue Bay Harbor where I heard the recent monster attacks. " _If I was Hunter and Blake I would look for the dirt track or a shop that sells moto gear."_ I thought

I walked over to a small group of boys around my age who were talking to each other, I walked over to them.

"Excuse me, can you guys help me?" I said getting their attention

They stopped talking and looked at me

"Yea sure, what do you need?" One of them asked

"I was wondering if you guys knew a place for sports gear around here? I'm shopping for a friend's birthday and need motocross gear." I explained

"Yea if you continue going down past the candle store make a right and you'll see a place called Storm Charger, they sell everything like Skateboard, surfing, motocross gear stuff like that." The other guy explained

"Alright thank you so much." I said as I walked in the direction when I felt a hand on my shoulder somewhat pulling me back

My instincts kicked in and I flipped the person over my shoulder, it was one of the guys from the group.I heard snickers and some laughing from his friends.

"I'm sorry about that...instinct." I said/explained myself as I held a hand out to him

"It's ok, I shouldn't have done that," He said taking my hand and helped him up

"I know that we really don't know each other very very well but I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked sheepishly

I was shocked, but smiled sadly

"Yes I do, I'm sorry." I said as kindly as I could

He nodded

"Well um I should let you get back to what you were doing, I guess I'll see ya later." He said

I nodded and we both went our separate ways. I saw "Storm Chargers" and noticed that it was closed, on the door was a sign it read

"Went to Motocross Track, be back later."

I sighed, and looked up the motocross track. I went to the parking lot where my bike was located, when I got there I got my keys out and straddled the seat, I put on my helmet and put the keys in the ignition starting it. Once I got situated I took off to the Moto Track, when I pulled up and parked I got strange looks from people around but once I took off my helmet they were speechless. I smirked on the inside and headed into the track area.

I looked around for the familiar moto gear but didn't see them, I saw a van that says storm chargers on it and I walked over and asked the red head.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can find the owner of Storm Chargers?"

She smiled

"You're looking at her." she said

I blushed

"Sorry about that… Anyway have you seen these to guys around?" I asked as I showed her a picture of Hunter, Blake and I in our moto gear

She shook her head

"No, I'm sorry." she said

I sighed as bikers blurred past us, I recognized two as they passed, I watched them beat the guy in yellow. The guy in yellow rode over and all I could do was watch Hunter and Blake pull up to their truck.

"Ever seen those guys before." The guy in yellow asked the red head

"They ride like factory pros who would have remembered." She said

"I'm just glad that they don't race 125's." He said happily

I chuckled and he looked at me

"I'm Dustin." he introduced himself and held out his hand

"Sapphire." I replied and shook his hand

Hunter and Blake took of their helmets, Dustin got off his bike and went over to them. I waited for him to get done, when he got done he walked back over while Hunter and Blake went to the other side of the truck with their back to me. All the anger and worry but mainly worry were because of them, I walked over to them and leaned against the hood and knocked.

They looked up with shock written on their faces, while I just gave them a neutral expression. I walked over and practically threw myself on them, my arms wrapping around their throats. I felt a few tears run down my face, I hugged them tighter and I felt them chuckle a little and hug me back even tighter. I pulled back quickly wiping my face but it was useless because more tears started to fall. I slapped them upside the head

"Where were you two? I went to your ninja school after mine got destroyed and all I found was rubble, I didn't know if you guys were alive or not. 2 weeks I thought I was alone, I've been looking everywhere; the race tracks, stores that sell moto gear, hell I've asked around at the beaches and such asking if they've seen you guys. I'm so lucky that my boss gave me time off, even though I had time off I still went to work trying to get my mind off it because I think in those two weeks when I would brush my I think I found a few grey hairs. So please don't worry me again, for two reasons 1. I'm WAY too young to have grey hairs, 2) we always told each other where we're going ever since my dad died and 3) I don't want to feel like I'm alone again. Can you guys promise me that, please…." I said with more tears running down my face

Hunter wiped away tears as Blake ran a hand through my hair.

"We're sorry Sapphire, we really are, and we promise, but on another note. I think you might want to get rid of those grey hairs you have." Hunter said with a smile along with Blake

I looked at them horrified as I ran to the side mirror and looked at my hair, I heard Hunter and Blake laughing. I looked at them and ran at Hunter, I jumped on him knocking him to the ground and sat on him since he made the joke. I laughed along with them.


End file.
